


Commitment

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, also lio is a baker in this au, also no burnish au, im a sucker for fluff tbh, im sorry ;w;, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: for my galentines, Zahra! im happy to give you something even though im v late and i feel bad that its short ;w; oops erjnvjf
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Galotines day 2020





	Commitment

Galo wakes up early, at the ass crack of dawn, as per usual, planting a soft kiss to Lio’s sleeping forehead before heading to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. It’s cold in the mornings now, even as winter gives away to spring and they’re expecting more house fires soon. And with that comes the yearly request of community service announcements about not burning your house down is going to grace Ignis’ desk. They’re all going to head out to a local news station to talk about the dangers of personal heaters in the middle of a parking lot, just like every year before it.

Some of the less exciting parts of firefighting, but important all the more. 

He pours two cups of coffee, spooning a small mound of sugar into the slim Contigo and drowning his own with creamer and sugar while pouring yogurt into a bowl and topping it with fruit. Galo wraps his hands around his mug, grateful for the warmth, watching the sun break through the twilight, listening to the dulcet tones of his husband curse as he wakes up, cracks every bone in his body and stumbles out of the bedroom, bedhead absolutely adorable, mumbling that his legs are cold. He blindly stands on his tiptoes, laying a morning breath heavy peck on Galo’s lips before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Morning, Firefly.” Galo runs his fingers through the nest atop Lio’s head, playfully pinching his ear, making Lio groan and smack at his hand. 

“Thanks for breakfast,” Lio says as he drowsily munches on a piece of mango, licking his fingers free of yogurt before spooning them back for more. 

The silence between them is comfortable, warmed by two years of marriage and years of their relationship prior to popping the question, on the same day no less. Sometimes it’s difficult, with Lio spending most of his time at his bakery and Galo having full-day shifts every few weeks, so they don’t see each other until either late or like now, ass crack early. Sometimes they have to go to sleep alone. But they make it work. 

They’ll always make it work, for each other.

Lio lays his head against Galo’s leg, “I’ll make those chocolate buns you like tomorrow when you get back, yanno, it’s Valentine’s day and all.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be a surprise?” The larger man chuckles but appreciates the gentle act of love Lio is known for.

“We’re kinda old for that stuff, don’t you think? Surprises will give me a heart attack.” He’s 30.

“Never too old for a surprise, Baby. I really want to surprise you every once and a while,” he pouts adorably, eyes too bright for 4 am. “Please?”

“I…” Lio sighs but there’s no malice in it. “I never said you  _ couldn’t _ surprise me.” Galo visibly brightens and says, “you’re going love it.”

He doesn’t worry about what Galo has planned, they’ve been together long enough where Galo knows Lio’s tastes more than Lio knows himself. It’ll be something tasteful but extravagant that’ll make his heart practically burst. 

“Uh-huh,” Lio complains as Galo moves to head back into their bedroom to get ready for his shift. 

* * *

They’re exhausted and it comes lazily.

“Happy Valentines Day.” It takes a minute before Lio realizes what his husband just said. 

“Oh, shit right. The buns are in the oven if you wanna eat them for dinner,” he sighs, raising his head up and coming face to face with a glimmering pendant encrusted with magenta and deep blue jewels. 

Galo smiles, gently raising Lio up to clasp the necklace around his neck. “I told you this would be a good surprise.” He places a gentle kiss to Lio’s collarbone, the shock keeping Lio grounded to the same place.

“I…Okay, you got me,” he touches the pendant and grins as if he just robbed a candy store. He continues slyly, “it’s acceptable.”


End file.
